Gone But Not Forgotten
by Sarah Torrez
Summary: Carlos has been kidnapped. Everyone but him knows this. See, he can't remember. Full summary inside! Rated T 'cause I feel like it! And I don't know about the Genres...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, here's project #3. Yay!**

**Full summary: ****Carlos has been kidnapped. Everyone except him knows this. See, he can't remember anything. He doesn't know he's been kidnapped and that the man he's living with is lying to him about everything. He doesn't know he has a family that's praying for him to come home, or that his friends are frantically searching the entire continent. How do you save someone who doesn't know they're missing?**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I wished I owned Big Time Rush, but no such luck. I only own Mari and the man and his daughter.**

_Carlos' POV_

I struggled to open my eyes. I felt something over my eyes. I went to take it off, and instead found that my hands were tied behind me.

What was going on? I tried to ask out loud, but I was gagged, too.

What happened? I closed my eyes (technically) and tried to remember what had happened.

I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember anything. I didn't even know my name. What was going on?

"Are you awake?" a voice asked from somewhere near me. I nodded without thinking first. The blindfold was taken off. I blinked and looked around. It looked like an attic. There were boxes piled up in the corner, and a window, covered by wood. I was sitting up, tied to a chair. A man stood right across the room, putting something in a box.

"Do you remember anything?" the man asked. I shook my head. He smiled for some reason. "Of course not. You've been a bad boy."

A bad boy? What was I, five? Who was this guy? I couldn't remember anything. He made me feel uneasy. I struggled against the ropes, but they held fast.

"I'm going to tell you a little about yourself," the man said. "Your name is Carlos. You're sixteen, almost seventeen. You don't have any friends. Your parents died a few years ago. You live with me and my daughter, Emily. When you resist me, this is how you end up."

Oh, great. I lived with this guy? What kind of 'dad' was he?

"You resisted me yesterday and fell from a tree," the man continued. "I treated you and see how you ended up?"

I couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't telling the truth. But I had no truth to go on. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he didn't want me but got stuck with me. Maybe my parents were worse.

I wasn't sure, but I decided to go along with it anyway. I hung my head. The man patted it.

"I'll be back later," he told me. "Don't move."

I think he was joking. Ha, ha. Very funny. He left the room. I sighed through the gag.

My life apparently sucked. I couldn't be sure, though. What kind of guy takes a kid and then ties him up in the attic?

A jerk? A kidnapper? I don't know. Maybe both. But then I would have a family that I couldn't remember. And they were probably worried about me. I was starting to get a headache from all this.

I decided to be good and looked around the room.

There wasn't much that I hadn't already seen, except a bed to my right. Maybe this was my room.

I hated this already.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Logan's POV_

"Mari!" I ran into the hospital room. My sister was sitting on the bed, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Are you okay?" James crashed into me from behind.

"I'm fine, it's Carlos you should be worried about!" she tried to make the nurse who was wrapping her arm with an Ace bandage go away.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"A man came and attacked us from behind," she said. "He thought I was unconscious, but I wasn't. And he grabbed Carlos and put him in the van and no one will believe me! Ow!" she glared at the nurse, who looked surprised.

"Mari, calm down," I told her. She looked at me. I apparently wasn't helping very much. "Why would someone kidnap Carlos?"

Now she was giving me a look that said I was stupid.

"You're a famous boy band," she said. "Do you know how much people think others will pay for you? Do you know how much any one of us would pay for you?"

I raised an eyebrow. That was a good point.

"Hang on," Kendall said. "How do you know you weren't just dreaming?"

"Because Carlos would be standing right there, just as worried about me as you are," Mari rolled her eyes.

"What if he's somewhere in this hospital?" James asked.

"He's not," she insisted. "The EMTs who came and got me told me that I was alone when they picked me up. There was no one with me. The lady who found me said the same thing."

"Where were you guys?" I asked her.

"We were outside the movie theater," Mari answered. "Sort of off to the side."

Suddenly a police officer walked in.

"Does this belong to any of you?" he held up an object and I stopped breathing.

It was Carlos' helmet.

"Now do you believe me?" Mari asked, her voice shaking.

We looked at each other. This was not good.

**Author's Note: Yup. I don't know what to say here. Review! Read other people's stories! Uh...I'll promote Fish Stick Friday's Big Time Disaster. It's awesome! Read it! Or read any of Miss Fenway's stuff. There are a lot of really good writers on FanFiction. It's so cool! I am such a dork!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry! I planned to have this up by Halloween! Epic fail on my part. Anyway, I took a sort of kind of poll in my family between first person and third person for this (really meaning I went up to them and screamed, "First person or third person! Don't ask, just answer!") and third person won 3-2. But then I tried to write Carlos' part in third person, and it just didn't work. So all the scenes that Carlos is not in will be in third. And all the scenes that Carlos are in will be in first. Sorry, if that confuses you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except Mari and any other characters you see that have never been in the show.**

Mari sat on the hospital bed. Two police officers exchanged a look before walking in. Mari looked bored out of her mind, but if you looked close enough, there was just a hint of worry. Her injured arm was resting on the bed. She looked perfectly fine otherwise.

"Hi," one of the police officers said, smiling at the girl.

"Hola," Mari looked at them, giving them a small smile.

"I'm Officer Branson, and this is Officer Reynolds," the shorter officer said. Mari nodded at them.

Logan, who was sitting next to the bed, watched the officers carefully. He knew it was stupid, but he was suspicious of everyone right now.

"Can I leave after this?" Mari asked the officers. "I really hate hospitals."

"I don't know," Officer Branson smiled at her. "Why don't we do this and then ask?"

Mari nodded. "So what do you want to know?"

"What happened?" Officer Reynolds asked. "What were you and Carlos doing?"

"Seeing a movie," Mari answered. "Actually, it was afterwards, so walking to my truck."

"Do you know the man who attacked you?" Officer Reynolds asked. Mari shook her head.

"No, but I might recognize him," Mari said. "I think. I don't know."

Officer Branson nodded. "Have you seen the man before?"

"Uh, he kind of looked familiar, but I don't think I've ever seen him before," Mari shook her head.

"Explain what happened," Officer Reynolds said. Mari sighed.

"We were walking to my truck," she started, messing with one of the blue streaks in her hair. "A man attacked me from behind first. I fell and he thought I was unconscious, so I went along with it. Then he grabbed Carlos and did something and threw him in the van."

"What did he do?" Officer Branson pressed.

"I can't remember," Mari answered. "What ever he did knocked Carlos out instantly, though."

Logan squeezed his sister's hand. She smiled at him briefly.

"If you remember what it, just tell us, okay?" Officer Branson looked at her. She nodded.

The police officers finished their questioning and left. Mari groaned and leaned against her pillows.

"I didn't really help, did I?" Mari asked. Logan shrugged.

"Hey, I want to be a doctor, not a police officer," he pointed at. Mari swung her good arm out and missed him entirely.

"Shut it," Mari told her brother.

_Carlos' location_

I sat in the chair, still tied up, trying to figure out why I couldn't remember anything. It wasn't really working. Neither was trying to fight the ropes, but for some reason, I couldn't sit still at all. So, I resorted to fighting the ropes. It actually hurt.

I heard footsteps and froze the best I could. The man from before walked in and went behind me.

What was he doing? What was going on?

Suddenly, my hands were free. I looked at them and then pulled my gag off. The man untied my legs while I tried to get the feeling back in my hands.

The man offered me a cup of water. It felt good on my dry mouth and throat. While I drank, the man told me about himself.

His name was Ryan. He had a daughter named Emily and was my uncle. He used to be a mailman, and now was computer programmer (that career change didn't make any sense to me). His wife had died two years ago from leukemia. His wife had been my mom's best friend. My mom was his sister. He'd gone to college. He told me things I really didn't care about.

Then he told me about me. Apparently I'm a good dancer and always hyper. That explains the being unable to sit still. He said I had a good voice. He told me that I had no friends in public school, and after my parents had died, the teasing got to be too much and he took me out of public school and started home schooling me. I was overprotective of Emily, and she and I were really close. My favorite singer was Selena Gomez (even though I couldn't remember who that was), and I liked to draw.

While he was telling me this, the man seemed jumpy, too. I couldn't figure it out. I gave up when my stomach growled and the man offered me food.

I smiled and we went down stairs. I met Emily, who was blonde with green eyes. Her green eyes were so familiar that it shocked me for a couple of seconds. The shade reminded me of something, no, _someone_.

I again got distracted by the mention of food and Ryan put food on the table. He told me it was lunch time and that I actually hadn't eaten in a while. I guess that was true, because I was really hungry.

Ryan chuckled as I ate. I froze, thinking something was wrong. But he just shook his head.

"There's something that you haven't forgotten," he said. "Your appetite."

I grinned and started eating again.

After lunch, Ryan told me and Emily that he was going out for a while. We weren't allowed to leave the house. We sat down in the living room and Emily turned the TV on. Ryan left in the middle of Spongebob Squarepants.

After a bunch of Spongebob episodes, Emily fell asleep. I looked outside. The leaves were turning orange and red. It was fall. I stood up and stared at the window for ten minutes. I really wanted to go outside, but I didn't want to get in trouble, and who knew what Ryan would do if I was caught outside?

Once again, the jumpy side got the better of me and I wandered out the front door. It was a cool night and I shivered slightly, even though I had a sweatshirt on.

I'd been outside, staring at the moon for a half an hour when I heard a voice.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I froze. Ryan grabbed my arm and pulled me inside roughly. Emily was still asleep on the couch. He smiled slightly when he saw her, but glared at me again.

He yanked me up the stairs and pushed me in my room. He didn't tie me up again, but he did lock the door. I couldn't see anything. I tripped three times trying to find the bed. When I finally did find it, I sat down only to fall off again. The bed was further away than I thought.

I got on the bed finally and curled up in a ball. When I fell asleep, I had a dream of a woman sing me to sleep in Spanish.

I guessed that was my mom. I saw my dad in my dreams, too, along with a male version of Emily with big eyebrows. I didn't understand it at all.

The next morning, I was woken up by Ryan walking into my room.

"I have something for you," he said, walking slowly over to my bed.

**Author's Note: *gasp!* What could Ryan have for Carlos? Who does Emily remind you of? Why do I keep asking questions? We may never know, because this is me I'm talking about. I hoped you liked the chapter! Review if you feel like it! They make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter of another story written while fighting sleeping pills. *sigh* I really have to stop doing this. Sorry if this chapter sucks.**

**Disclaimer: Shut up.**

_Carlos' POV_

I stared at the object in Ryan's hand. It looked like a handcuff or something, I don't really know. What I did know was that it scared me, and I didn't want it anywhere near me.

He came toward me and went to put it on my arm, but I jerked my arm back and nearly lost my balance. Apparently, he'd been prepared for this, because he snapped the thing on my ankle. I kicked at him, but missed.

"What is this?" I asked hesitantly.

"Have you ever seen a shock collar for a dog?" Ryan asked, seeming to enjoy this.

"Maybe," I shrugged. I probably had, but that didn't mean I remembered it.

"This is much like one," Ryan told me. "Except it goes on your ankle. I have a remote. Whenever you do something wrong, well-," he didn't finished his sentence, just pushed a button.

Pain shot through me. I fell to the ground, my arms and legs jerking. It didn't last very long, but it was long enough to leave me on the floor, panting. Ryan looked down at me, an evil look on his face.

"See, you, Carlos, are like a dog," Ryan told me. For some reason, that rang a bell. "You need to be trained. You're punished when you do something wrong, and every once in a while, you'll get a treat."

Why did that sound familiar? Who had called me a dog before? I made a face, insulted by both Ryan and this mysterious person I couldn't remember.

Ryan left, locking the attic door again. I stayed on the floor, afraid to move. This shock collar thing annoyed me and made me wonder why I lived with Ryan. Were my parents this screwed up, too?

"Ugh!" I said out loud. I just wanted to remember.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mari sat upside down on the couch in 2J. She was trying to remember what the man had done to Carlos. Logan, Kendall, and James were sitting next to her, worrying and feeling helpless.

"I hate this!" James suddenly yelled out, kicking the coffee table. Mari jumped and nearly slid off the couch.

"Calm down," Kendall told him.

"I can't!" James said. "The police know absolutely nothing about this man that took Carlos, or where he is, nothing. We can't do anything! The police have no idea what to look for, and we're expected to just sit here and stay out of their way. Don't tell me that's not bugging you!"

"I wasn't going to," Kendall told James. "I know you're upset. But we can't really do anything. What can we do that the police can't."

"Mari could identify the man," Logan pointed out, his voice flat.

"Shut up, I'm thinking," Mari replied, not really listening. She started mumbling to herself.

"Okay," Kendall raised an eyebrow. "We can think of things that might help them find Carlos."

He started to say more, but suddenly Mari yelled out, "That's it!" and went to sit up, but slammed her head into the bottom of the table.

"Ow," she moaned. "Found the table."

Logan helped her sit up without hitting her head.

"What's it?" Kendall asked.

"What?" Mari looked momentarily confused. Then her face cleared. "Oh! The man injected something into Carlos' arm! That's what knocked him out!"

"Uh, okay?" James looked confused.

"Why is that important?" Kendall asked.

"How many drugs knock people out instantly, but don't kill them?" Mari asked. "We could narrow it down or something. Maybe it's a rare drug."

"Maybe," Logan said. "Or maybe not. Maybe you remembering means nothing."

"Don't be such a pessimist," James groaned.

"No statistics," Kendall warned Logan. "We've already proven that no statistics work with us."

Logan shrugged. It was quiet for a while.

"I just hope he's okay," Mari finally said.

**Author's Note: Yeah, kind of a weird ending, I know. Hey, but guess what? I updated! Yay!**


End file.
